The light that consumes darkness
by suprduper13
Summary: KaixOC Samantha was only 4 when everything was taken away from her. Her family, her friends, and her grandmother, but her grandmohter gave her something that would always be there for her.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well here is my characters little profile. And please be easy on me because this is my first BeyBlade Fanfic.

Name: Samantha Willis

Age: 14 years old

Height: 5ft 5in.

Hair: Brown/ Red

Eye color: Crystal light blue

Bitbeast: Celestial

Color of blade: Gold

Cloths: Black, long sleeved shirt, faded blue pants, black shoes, yellow gloves, and she wears a necklace that is a connection to her bitbeast.

Info: She was born in Australia but was taken at a young to Russia. There she would have the worst 10 years of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so now I have this up! This is my first BeyBlade fanfic so pretty please be nice! Now this part of the story is when Samantha is 4 years old and in chapter 4 Samantha will be 14 years old. This is just explaining her past, but it is very interesting. Ok!

Disclaimer- I do not own BeyBlade at all, although I wish I did, I don't. So don't hurt me.

The view was beautiful in Australia. The kids were playing and having fun while their parents were having a conversation. The ocean was still and the sunset glowed on the water like it was a pool of diamonds. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Samantha Willis was only 4 years old at the time and loved her home and family, but it wasn't going to last forever.

Samantha was outside playing when her grandmother called out to her from the back door. "Samantha," her grandmother said sweetly, "come here." Samantha turned around and quickly went over to her grandmother.

"Yes, grandma." Samantha said happily. Her grandmother smiled. "Come with me." Her grandmother said while leading her to the balcony where no one could hear or see them. "I have something for you." Her grandma said taking out a beyblade. "I want you to have this." She said giving the beyblade to Samantha. Samantha looked at it with sparkly eyes. Grandma smiled. "It was mine when I was a little girl and I think it's time for me to pass it on." Grandma said happily.

Although Samantha had never beybladed before she had watched many beyblade battles. "Thank you, grandma," Samantha said with a smile, "Will you teach me how to beyblade?"

"Of course, my dear, but there is something very special about this beyblade. It's not your average beyblade, it has a powerful beast inside it." Grandmother told her.

Samantha was shocked. She has heard a lot about bit beasts but didn't think they were real. "Grandma, I thought bit beasts were made up." Samantha said confused.

"Oh, no, my dear, they are real, but you have to believe in them. They will protect you, if you have a strong, unbreakable bond," Grandma said, "Here, take this." She gave Samantha a necklace that had a blue crystal on it. "Always wear this. It is a connection to your bit beast," Grandma said, "Your bit beast has a diamond on its forehead just like that." The crystal was so bright and shiny. Samantha just held it like it was pure gold. "But I have to warn you, if the crystal starts to fade, it means your losing your bond with your bit beast," Grandma said.

Samantha put the necklace on. "Oh, thank you, grandma." Samantha said while giving her grandma a hug. Grandma hugged her back and smiled. Samantha let go and held the beyblade in her hand. "It's so pretty. What's the bit beasts name?" Samantha asked looking up at grandma.

"Her name is Celestial. Her power is light. She is very powerful and is not afraid of any opponent." Grandma said with a smile. Samantha smiled back.

It was now night time. Everyone came inside and talked about business and stuff. Samantha and her grandma came inside also and went to Samantha's bedroom door. "So are you up for practice in the morning?" Grandma asked Samantha. Samantha smiled "You bet." She said in sweet 4 year old voice. Samantha and her grandma said good night and Samantha went into her room.

Samantha sat down on her bed. "I'm so happy grandma gave me her beyblade," Samantha thought. "I can't wait until tomorrow," Samantha said excitedly. She lay down her beyblade on the night stand and got up to go to her dressing room to get on her pajamas. She got dressed and came out grabbing her comforter and got in bed. She looked at her beyblade one more time on the night stand before turning out the light. She curled up and held onto her necklace that her grandma gave to her.


End file.
